Same Difference
by a1ive
Summary: FAX FAX FAX and NAZZY! Max moves away from her best friends in the whole entire world because her father Jeb got a Job transfer, Max hates him for it. But will things turn for the better when she meets a certain dark haired boy? R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

"Yo Iggy! I need a little freaking help over here!" I exclaimed while struggling to hold the heavy boxes of my crap. "I'm coming, jeeze is it SOMEONE'S time of the month..." Iggy replied grinning like the arrogant idiot he is. "Piss off." I muttered to myself throwing the box into the moving van. " And don't you forget it!" Iggy yelled while running back into the house to grab more of my boxes. That's right me and my family are moving to freaking California, lovely right? The beautiful beaches, nice weather, and Hollywood. WRONG. I have to move away from my best friends Nudge, Sam, Gazzy, and Angel. And no this is not like one of those sappy movies were the girl moves away from her best friends and goes into a deep depression.

Sam, he was my ex boyfriend, he was the sweetest guy ever. He has sandy hair that falls into his deep green eyes, perfect skin and standing 4 inches taller than my 5"7. He treated me perfectly with respect, but always joking around and having fun. But then after a while the sparks that we had just disappeared. We both new that it was best if we brake up, but now we are closer than ever.

Nudge is the girliest most talkative girl you will ever meet she can probably say 50 words a minute without taking a breath. She has frizzy curly brown hair that reaches just past her shoulders to match her dark skin tone. Her chocolate brown eyes that she uses to make bambi eyes and make anyone fall to their knees before her. And she is freaking 15!

Then there's Angel who is the sweetest most-...well angelic girl you will ever meet. She is about 5"4 and she for the most part very persuasive. Sometimes she creeps me out but you know I still love her. She is gorgeous to just like her twin brother, blonde curls down to her waste bright blue eyes that look like swimming pools and perfectly tanned skin.

Finally there is Angel's twin sister Gazzy, who's name says it all. He got the nickname from when he was a baby. Gazzy can clear a whole room in a minute. But just like his sister he has the gorgeous blue eyes and blonde spiked hair. He is defiantly the class clown out of all of us, always making me feel better.

But now I have to move away from all of them because of my stupid father Jeb, his job got transferred across the country. After my mom died in a car crash he really let himself go. He gained weight, grew a beard and lost his job. Then he finally got a new job as someone wacko scientist so here we are now! Once all the things were packed into the moving van my friends called me and told me to meet them at the park. Today was my last day here in New Jersey. I loved it here, it was so peaceful and calm. I met up with my friends all of them sitting under the huge oak tree in the park. They all looked up at me and I gave them a sad smile.

Gazzy got up and closed me in a hug, I hugged him so tight I thought he was going to fall over soon every one was coming over to me and enveloping me into one massive group hug. I smiled tears threatening to fall, "I'm gunna miss you guys so much." I whispered almost to myself. Angel and Nudge took me away from the boys and we all started laughing and crying. Angel Nudge and I collapsed onto the ground falling onto each other, the boys just shook their heads and laughed quietly. Well Sam did anyways Gazzy ended up screaming," I WANT SOME HUG ACTION!" and jumped onto all of us we all screamed and tried to move away. But he caught Nudge and rolled onto her putting his elbows on either side of her head. Nudge's laughter died down as she looked into his eyes. Gazzy leaned into her so the two of them were touching foreheads, and Gazzy kissed her lips quickly before standing up and helping her up to.

She looked slightly dazed after that as we all just stared shocked before Angel said," Okay everyone why don't we come and hang out at my house until Max has to-" Gazzy nodded and replied," Sir, Yes Sir!" Nudge slapped him over the head and then took off running to the car screaming," I CALL SHOTGUN!" Gazzy watched her runoff and muttered," God I love her" Before running to the car and pulling Angel along. I looked at Sam and said," Guess it's just me and you now buddy!" I stole the keys from his hand and yelled," I'm driving!" Taking off after the car and hopping into the driver's seat I beeped the horn, motioning for Sam to hurry up.

"Come on Sam, move your ass!" I yelled honking the horn even more he just laughed and ran even faster towards the car sliding into the shotgun seat. "You ready?" I asked Sam, he looked at me with pure terror in his eyes. "Hell No!" I grinned and rolled down all the windows.

Sam then started to lecture me on how if I hurt his "Baby" he would choke me an hit my head repeatedly against the wall I just rolled my eyes in response and took off down the road at 75 miles an hour even though the speed limit was 35, haha yeah.

_**~LINE BREAK PASSING THORUGH~ **_

When me and Sam arrived at Gazzy and Angel's house I saw that their car was already their. " Looks like they beat us." Sam said bluntly. I stared at him with fake shock on my face and replied, "No shit sherlock."

am flashed me a smile and started walking into the house I just stared at his back. He turned around and called to me, "Well you coming?"

When we walked into the house My phone started to go off- _"__**I'm in the business of misery let's take it from the top she's got a body like an hour glass it's-"**_

"What do you want?" I said into the phone not giving a crap about who it was. " Now Maximum I told you to be more respective of me when- Jeb started to say before I cut him off.

" Yeah Yeah Jeb what the hell do you want?" Their was a pause before Jeb stated," There has been a change in plans, instead of leaving at 8 tonight we are scheduled to leave in an hour and I can't take you back to New Jersey ever again because my company is hiding from the New Jersey government do you understand Ma-"

My whole world just stopped, and my head just basically exploded, Jeb told me we were leaving at 8 tonight and then randomly reschedules it 3 in the afternoon? God I freaking hate him! I turned to look at Sam as I hung up the phone. I just randomly burst into tears and Sam instantly wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him.

What? What happened? Who was that?" Sam asked stroking my hair trying to calm me down. Every one Burst into the hallway staring at me and Sam. Gazzy looked at me and I started to cry even harder and my vision got blurry. I tried to walk but tipped over and fell into Gazzy's arms. My head felt like it was vibrating as Sam took me from Gazzy and laid me gently on the couch.

"Max," Sam asked me looking into my eyes and cupping my face, "What happened?" I looked at him sadly and said, " I'm leaving in an hour I'm going to be gone forever Sam, I'm never going to see you again."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Just wanted to say sorry about the mistakes in chapter 1 and I also forgot the disclaimer! Oops Max's ringtone in the last chapter was Misery business by Paramore. I do not own anything only the plot! Enjoy!**

**Max's POV**

I woke up in Gazzy's bedroom with everyone surrounding me. I sat up slowly and groaned my head was pounding," What happened?" I asked groggily. "Well you told us that you were leaving in an hour and that you will never be able to come back and visit us ever again, and then you passed out." Gazzy said quietly his eyes red. Just when Iggy walked into the room looking at all of us. Nudge's make-up was running, eyeliner smeared and eyes puffy Angel's face was flushed and her eyes were also puffy and red. Sam was just staring into space looking almost dead, and Gazzy was holding Nudge and Angel against him burying his face in Nudge's hair. "Max it's time to go Jeb is in the car outside." Iggy stated quietly, "I'll be in the car." I got up from the bed and looked at everyone. Walking over to Gazzy and collapsing on top of him hugging him as hard as I could. "I'm going to miss you so much Max." Gazzy said his voice breaking. I pulled back and looked at him giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to miss you to Gazzy I'll call you every day, just remember the 5 hour time difference."

I then enveloped Angel and Nudge into a group hug whispering into Nudge's ear, "It was just a friendly kiss, he's all yours." Nudge laughed in my ear and said, "I'm going to text you everyday! Got it! I don't care what time it is!" I pulled away from and said, "Okay Nudge, I'll face time you every day so that you can tell me what to wear." I replied my eyes watering, I looked at Angel and said, "Call me everyday okay? I'm going to miss talking to you." I told her choking on a sob. I turned around and looked at Sam hugging him as hard as I could, he hugged me back breathing into my hair. "Max I know we broke up but I just want you to know that I love you, I always did." I looked into Sam's deep grass green eyes and replied, "I love you to." I kissed him softly on the mouth before saying, "But a relationship across the country isn't going to work." I said to him sadly before pulling him close to me saying, "Call me everyday okay?" He nodded into my hair and let go of me tears running down my cheeks.

I headed out to the car before giving my friends one last wave before heading off into my new life. I slid into the back off my dad's car and put my head against the window closing my eyes and going to sleep.

**~3 YEARS LATER~**

Yeah I was a pansy back then, but now I'm super tough Bad-ass, mess with me I'll break your face Maximum Ride. Yeah I moved to California but I haven't been in touch with my friends because I got a new phone.

Honestly I don't give a crap anymore, I'm basically the loner at school because everyone is scared of me. Why? Well did you read the last paragraph? "Max it's time for school! You don't want to be late on your first day of your last year of high school do you?" Jeb yelled to me up the stairs

"Calm your tits Jeb! I'll be right down!" I screamed before running a quick brush through my tangled dirty blonde hair and throwing on a pair of converse and skinny jeans. I didn't even bother saying hello to Jeb as I walked out the door and hopped into my Lamborghini, yeah after we left New Jersey my dad's business basically sky rocketed, so were rich.

I drove down the road to my school when I saw an unfamilar car parked in _my_ spot. I waited till the dude who parked his freaking car in my spot, to get out of his car.

When he got out I parked in the spot next to him, and slid out of my car. I walked over to the kid and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked down on me while smirking. He was like freaking 6"2! Holy crap!

I batted my eyelashes and said sweetly, "Yeah Hi, could you do me a favor and get the hell out of my parking _spot_." I yelled as I spit in his face. His smirk faded as he wiped his face and camly replied back, " And what are you gonna do about it." I saw the smirk reappear on his face as I snapped back, "Well smartass what I am going to do is punch that damn smirk off your face."

He just laughed and said, "Fine, I'll move it okay? I was just messing around with you, But for the record," He said slowly coming down to my ear, my breath hitched, "Your really pretty." His fingers ran up and down my sides creating sparks, I sighed and leaned into him and then realized what I was doing before trying to jerk back. But he held me close and whispered, "Fang." I must of looked pretty stupid because he laughed and said, "My name is Fang, well actually it's Nick but somewhere along the way I got the nickname of Fang."

"Huh, I'm Max so yeah bye!" I laughed busting out of his arms and running into the school, well this Fang kid was pretty cool hopefully I'd see him around. As long as he keeps his damn hands to himself.

**Please review! I'm sorry that this is really short but I'm on vacation and I don't really have a lot of time to type long chapters! But I promise I will have another update by next Sunday!**


	3. Crap I'm screwed Again

**An;/Hey read this is very, VERY, VERY, IMPORTANT! This is chapter three again but with a different ending, because I hated the other ending so tomorrow or monday I will update the next chapter. thanks!**

**Max's POV**

I stared at my brother as he tried to explain how to play paper football. But in the end I just started laughing and said slowly, "Me no speak retardo language, CAPISH?" I got up and grabbed my phone slipping on a pair of converse before yelling to Iggy, "I'll be back in an hour!"

He just glared at me and muttered," Good riddance." I just laughed and walked out to my car and slipping into the driver's seat. I started the car, or at least tried to. It just made a weird noise before, I guess, dying. _Guess I'm walking to J.J.'s house. _I thought before setting out on my 3 mile walk.

I turned on the corner into an alley, my secret shortcut, but apparently not so secret anymore. " What do you want Dylan?" I spat at him. He just snorted and replied , "Well Maxie all I've came here to do is get you and your hot body in a b-" He couldn't finish the sentence because I punched his pretty little face square in the nose.

He looked at me with hatred in his eyes before saying to me, "Oh your going to regret that Maximum Ride, huh, let's see if you live up to your name _The Maximum Ride."_ Suddenly his mouth was forcefully on mine as he groped my breasts, my eyes widened as I suddenly realized what was happening. Then I pushed him off of me and kicked him in the balls. I screamed at the top of my lungs, "You sick little bastard!" Before trying to run but he pulled me down my head coming in contact with the concrete.

He towered over me slapping me in the face repeatedly, and ripping off my shirt and pants. I yelped as he yanked my hair and bent my arm in the wrong position. A fire ripped through my arm as I screamed, "STOP!"

"Let go of her." said a familiar voice, I shivered at the tone in his voice. I looked up to see a boy about my age dressed in all black. I felt Dylan be ripped off of me before I blacked out.

I woke up on someone's couch in a medium sized apartment. "How are you feeling" said a very sexy voice. I looked up and saw the boy from before. He had long black hair that fell into his eyes, gorgeous very dark brown eyes that almost looked black. And best of all tan, olive tone skin. I sat up and groaned, "What happened?" he just muttered something and replied quietly, "You were being forced on by Dylan." His beautiful dark eyes meeting mine.

I looked down at myself and noticed that I was wearing a long t-shirt and baggy pants, I narrowed my eyes at the man. His cheeks got red and I just laughed. But when he caught my eyes again my laughter died down, I looked into his dark orbs carefully before chocking back a sob realizing how thankful I was for this man to come and save me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, whispering comforting words to me. "It's going to be okay Max, everything is going to be okay." After calming down and relaxing into the man's arms realization hit me in the face. "_Fang_?" Fang just smiled sadly at me and said, "Hey Max how are you feeling?" I just shook my head and rested on his shoulder, he rubbed my back and just breathed into my hair. "Come on." Fang said shortly, pulling me up to his bedroom.

But as I tried to lean weight on my legs but they collapsed underneath me. Fang caught me just in time and lifted me up bridal style. All I remember is Fang gently putting me on his bed."

~LINEBREAK PASSING THROUGH~

_'Come here Maxie." Dylan sneered, his laughter echoing through my brain. I was tied to a kitchen chair with a bright light shining in my face hitting me in the eyes. I screamed at the top of my lungs as Dylan started to rip the clothes off my body. But he took out a whip and cracked me in the head. I shut up as pain seared in my head. All I could think was, oh lord please help me, I'm going to die. Please! I-_

"Max? Max! MAX! Are you ok? What happened?" Fang yelled frantically sitting up and pulling me into his lap. I was sweating, I took a shaky breath and said, "R-really s-sc-scary nightmare." Fang just hugged me tightly and stroked my hair softly. Fang rested his chin on my shoulder and breathed into my neck. I broke away from Fang and gave him an apologetic look before replying, "I'm just not ready to be close to anyone right now."

Fang nodded, understanding my discomfort before saying softly to me, "Come on downstairs." I hesitated before following him down. He was in his kitchen fiddling around with some stuff before bringing me a tray off food. "Here," He whispered setting down a tray on the coffee table by the recliner. I looked down at the tray, chocolate chip cookies and warm milk.

I licked my lips, and quickly sat down on the recliner pulling the tray into my lap. I heard Fang laugh, but I didn't care nothing stopped me from my triple c's. Once I finished my cookies and milk, I closed my eyes and layed happily on the recliner. "Looks like someone's happy." Damnit I forgot he was still here. I just scowled at him before closing my eyes once again.

I didn't trust Fang at all, Damn did he make good cookies.

**An;/ Yeah its shorter than the last one but, I like it better. See yeah soon...**

**Iggy: I doubt it! She has been ignoring you guys for like a year.**

**Jenn: Have not!**

**Iggy: Have to!**

**Jenn: Have not!**

**Iggy: Just tell them to review!**

**Jenn: R&R? Please? 2 reviews, for an update monday. 4 reviews for an update tom.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY PEOPLE! I have come to a decision about my story the ****Same Difference.**** I clearly messed it up and did a terrible job with chapter three, even when I changed the ending. So I am not going to delete it but I am going to leave it and start a series of one shots called, ****Forever Enchanted.**** So its basically a story where I start the first chapter with a song and write a oneshot about it, then I pick an artist and ask the REVIEWRS! (Thats you) To pick a song by that artist/band...**

** Hopefully you will respond but, please check it out...**

**Love you guys!**

**FLY ON**

**PurpleBlackWings16**


End file.
